narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Isobu(Flamemasterjoy)
, |species=Turtle |deceased state=Alive |classification=Tailed Beast~ Akaunabara |nature type=Water Release, |unique traits=High-speed swimming Produces coral |affiliations=Kirigakure |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} Isobu(磯撫,Isobu) more commonly known as the Three-Tails (三尾, Sanbi), is a tailed beast that is sealed inside Akaunabara. Background Isobu first came into being in the waning days of the , who used his Creation of All Things ability to separate the ' chakra from its body and divide it into nine separate constructs that would come to be known as tailed beasts in order to ensure that it would never resurface after his death. Some time after being created, the Sage sat down with all the young tailed beasts and told them that they would always be together, even when separated, and that one day they would become one entity again with different names and forms than they did. Then, when the time came, they would know what true power is. At some point in the past, Isobu, who was in the possession of , was sealed within a kidnapped of Konohagakure. They plotted for Rin to be taken back to her village, where they would release the tailed beast to wreak havoc in Konoha. This failed, however, as Rin was fully aware of their schemes and opted to kill herself before their objectives could come to fruition.6 Eventually, Isobu was revived and sealed within its next jinchūriki — Yagura, the Fourth Mizukage. However when Akatsuki went after it, the turtle was in the wild; the story behind how it came to be like this is still unknown. After the isobu was seladed inside of Akaunabara. Appearance Isobu primarily resembles a large turtle, but with a crab-like shell, and three shrimp-like tails. Under its shell, it has red, muscle-like tissue. It has a pair of human-like arms and hands, but no hind-legs. Its lower jaw is rather big and has teeth-like horns, together with its big forehead, which also has horns, it somewhat resembles a mouth with big teeth, making it look like the rest of the face is inside the mouth. Its eyes are dark and have red pupils. In the anime, the eyes are red with green pupils. Its right eye is constantly closed, indicating some sort of injury, and because of this, it is particularly vulnerable to attacks directed at its right eye. During the last remaining days of the Sage of the Six Paths, Isobu was much smaller than it currently is but was still many times larger than the Sage. Personality Isobu speaks in a shy manner, referring to itself as 'boku' (ボク) which is usually used by young boys. Abilities As a tailed beast, Isobu possesses an enormous amount of chakra and can perform the Tailed Beast Ball. It also has the ability to create coral, and swim at very high speeds. . Isobu has also been shown to be able to roll into a ball and attack its opponents, making full use of its shell and its many protrusions in a manner similar to the Akimichi clan's Spiked Human Bullet Tank. Its tough skin and shell also provides additional defence for the beast, allowing it to withstand nearly all forms of attack. In the anime, it was revealed that its only known physical weakness it possessed was its eye, as hard as its skin and armoured shell are, it cannot harden its eyes and so seems to keep one closed at all times. In the anime, its abilities were greatly elaborated upon, many of which dealt with its size: it could roar to repel attacks; it could produce a large tidal wave that spread away from it in all directions; it could strike with any of its three spiked tails to break through most defences. Its skin was resistant to attack in a similar fashion. With these abilities, it overwhelmed Guren's Crystal Release several times over the course of their battle. Category:Tailed Beast